


Escaping Ghosts

by lasairfhiona



Series: FF100 - Voyage [55]
Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-07
Updated: 2012-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-30 18:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee escapes ghosts of a mission<br/>set after the episode "The Return of the Phantom"<br/>prompt: spirit</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escaping Ghosts

Lee walked off the boat, away from everyone. Putting his hand over the wound, he knew he'd stressed the sutures when he climbed the ladder out of Seaview. There would be hell to pay when Jamie found he'd disappeared since he wasn't supposed to be out of sickbay yet. He just couldn't stay on board any longer. He felt as if his soul was being sapped from him. The whole thing with Krueger left him unsure of what to believe. The spirit of the long gone submarine captain had played havoc with all of them and he'd paid the price.


End file.
